A nightmare or a dream
by SpadeyJadey
Summary: Contains Luffyx OC and ZoroxOC. Takes place after Alibasta. Luffy has a nightmare but soon after everyone begins to notice Luffy's attitude changes and decide to figure out what happened in his dream thats caused him to become so cautious. After landing at the next island the crew meet two girls and Luffy and Zoro have a little bit of a crush. Will they be as inoccent as they seem
1. Evil never sleeps

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or anyone mentioned in this story(apart from the OC) even though i wish i did *pouting at screen*

Also i have had a LOT of chocolate so please dont hate me for the spelling mistakes or other things. Also- also this is one of the first fanfics i have written but never actually got around to finishing and publishing it so anyway on with the fic...

Chapter One- Evil Never Sleeps

Luffy was waiting for someone. He didnt know who or why but he did know he was waiting for someone. He could hear people talk in the distance but he couldnt see them even as the voices grew he couldnt see anyone.

"Luffy. Come here, Luffy." They called as they got closer. Instinct took over and he began to run from the bodyless voices. "Don't run, Luffy. We only want to play." They called before suddenly he had nowhere to go.

Sure he had just been on a beach but suddenly he was on one tiny little speck of land with nowhere to go. He thought of jumping into the water but he knew he couldnt swim.

"Come with us, Luffy. We can protect you." Luffy slowly turned to the voice and was shocked by what he saw.

His Nakama. Their eyes where large blank holes and each was in different stages of decomposing. The worst was Sanji who was basically bone. Then it was Nami, then Usopp, then poor little Chopper, then finally his first mate.

Zoro looked almost okay. His skin was smooth and unmarked but his eyes were hollow and black. Luffy took a step away and stepped into the water.

"Luffy, don't go in there. Come to us." Zoro said with a deadly grin on his face.

"No. You aren't my Nakama. Where are they? I want them back!" Luffy yelled as the dead Zoro began to walk towards him. Luffy couldnt move it was like he was trapped by the water. Zoro grabbed his arm and pulled him towards dry land. Luffy hit the sand with a thump and he rolled over to look up at his dead crew who were all grouding around him like lions o a lonely gazelle. They all reached forward and Luffy screamed.

"Luffy! It's okay I'm here Luffy you are okay." Zoro soothed as he craddled the raven haired captain who had woken up most of the crew.

"D-d-dead... All of you... Dead" He sobbed into his firstmates shoulder as he began to feel himself relax and calm down.

"It was just a dream Luffy. Look the shitty-cook is there and theres Usopp and Chopper. We are all fine." Chopper looked scared but by what had just happened who could blame him.

"B-b-but you tried to kill me, Zoro. You all did. Why would you do that?" He hiccuped after his tears finally began to vanish. All the other crew mates ran off to do something else while Zoro tried to relax the childish captain after screaming at the top of his lungs and waking the whole ship up.

"It was your dream so you tell me, Luffy. Whyt did we want to kill you?" Zoro quizzed as he shifted the two into a more comfortable position. Luffy was lying in his hammock and Zoro had been standing so after shifting around the two were lying side by side on the hammock.

"You were all dead. You started to chase me across the beach and i couldnt escape then you grabbed me and shoved me into the sand then you all reached out to grab me. You only said a few things though."

"What did we say?"

"You wanted me to join you. What did it mean?"

"It doesn't matter does it? Look none of us are going to leave you Luffy and if any of us die it will be after you become king of the pirates not before it, got it?"

"Got it. Thanks Zoro. I feel much better now."

"You better have because now we need to get breackfast and start the journey." Luffy gave him a confused face which caused Zoro to chuckle. "You woke everyone up so we decided to start the day early."

"aww but i wanted to sleep more." Luffy whined as they climbed up to deck.

"Breakfast ir ready, Nami-san!" Sanji called just as Luffys feet hit the deck. "Bastards yours is on the table!" And Luffy was off like a shot. He shoved past Usopp, Chopper and Vivi to get into the Lounge and began hoovering the food up before anyone else had the chance to get inside.

"Luffy. You really shouldnt eat so much you know." Zoro stated as he took the usual seat beside the raven haired boy.

Luffy only looked at him with a quizzing look.

"He's got a point Luffy. Why do you eat so much anyway?" Nami asked as Sanji presented her and Vivi their own food.

"I dont eat that much!" He protested as he reached for some of the swordsmans bacon. Sadly, Zoro noticed this and slapped his hand away before he could get any causing him to pout.

"How did you finish yours already?" Sanji asked as he saw Luffys empty plate. "I put twice as much on your plate and you still finish before us!"

Luffy gave a hearty laugh before slapping his stomach and grinning like an idiot. "Really? If i had more shouldnt you have finished before me?"

"Thats what i said!" Sanji yelled in defeat before giving up the argument and instead began to make some meat for the starving captain before he started to steal the others food again.

"Does this always happen?" Vivi wondered aloud as she watched the crew tease Luffy with their food as he was wineing and complaining about how hungry he was.

"Yep. Everyday but you get used to it." Nami answered before yelling at the boys "Cut it out!" and giving each a nice egg shaped lump on their heads.

Luffy sat upright rubbing his head and realised he had fallen out of his hamock. Groaning he sat up and realised that no one else was in the cabin with him. He walked up to the Lounge and sat down at the table where Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji and Robin were sitting. Luffy sat down without reaching for any of the food which caused him to get a few questioning looks from his crew.

"Luffy? You okay?" Zoro asked as he nudged the raven haired captain. Luffy looked up at him with tears treatning to spill over his lashes but his 100 watt grin was in place.

"Sure. So what are we doing today?" He asked before he started to eat the food on his plate.

'Weird.' Zoro thought as he watched Luffy from the corner of his eye. 'He has never acted like this before.' Zoro shrugged it off and began to eat his own breakfast.

Luffy could fool anyone but it was difficult for Zoro to believe it sometimes. He had been the first to join the crew, True but he never really learned anything about him when that stupid bird carried him away then Nami joined. He watched Luffy from the corner of his eye and noticed the boy sniffing and wiping at his eyes trying to force the tears back into his eyes.

TBC...

So... What did you think? Sorry for the shortness of it but i was busy with school studies and such (stupid prelims) and didnt have time to add more to it but the next one will be longer i hope *grins and looks around a little scared*. My friends and i have daily RP sessions on facebook and i decided to add my OC into this fanfic at a later time but im not saying if she is good or bad so read on to find out *wink*. Also please comment if you liked it or i wont write anymore *wink* and i will allow you to flame because i know you will do it anyway. If the characters are OOC SO WHAT?! This is my fic dont like it Feck off *sticks finger up at screen and gets weird looks from parents then awkwardly lowers hand* anyway...thanks for reading. Till next time *blows a kiss to screen* buh bye.


	2. Safe and sound

My mum wasn't going to feed me unless I told her why I was in a bad mood which is why this chapter is the way it is ha-ha *Giving my mum daggers*. Anyway, *looking around awkwardly* Luffy and the straw hats grew are looking around for some-thing fun to do when they see two girls struggling to collect fruit. They look innocent enough but the rest of the crew don't believe their innocent appearance.

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR THE CHARACTERS.

Chapter Two- Safe and Sound

The crew had grabbed Luffy just as he had started to fall asleep against the mast and dragged him into the lounge. "Let me go! Guys seriously get off me!" He protested as he was shoved into a chair and his hands were tied so he couldn't get away from the crew as he was being interrogated.

"Tell us what's wrong then, Luffy. We can tell something is wrong so just tell us." Sanji demanded as he stood beside the stove cooking some big juicy meat-on-the-bones. Luffy's mouth began to water but he wouldn't say anything to his nakama.

"I'm fine guys. Really I am so can you let me go?" He asked as he smelled the meat his mouth began to water. "Sanji. Gimme the meat!" He whined as he realized that he wasn't getting any.

"Tell us what's wrong then you can get some of this meat."

"But there isn't anything wrong with me!" Luffy protested as he tried to get himself free.

"Sanji just give him the food. He isn't going to tell us anything." Zoro said as he untied Luffy's hands. "And I'm not in the mood to listen to his moaning." He finished as Luffy jumped from his seat and grabbed up the meat.

"Hey. I don't moan!" Luffy protested as he wandered outside to look around. "There's an island over there!" He yelled back to the crew who ran outside to have a look.

"That's not on any of the sea charts." Nami stated as she saw the dark structures on the huge lump of land. "Want to check it out, Captain?" She asked in a sarcastic tone already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" He yelled as he ran to his favorite seat. Zoro chuckled and followed him while Usopp and Sanji argued about if going on the island was a good idea and how 'Nami-San' needed to go on the island on chart it.

Zoro leaned against the railing behind the Rams head. "So you wanna go and explore?" He asked as Luffy bounced on the seat with the longing for an adventure.

"Yeah but it's so far away!" He pouted as he slumped onto the rams head.

"As long as you don't run off yourself again." Zoro sighed as he walked off to lie down by the mast.

"Zoro?" Luffy called just as the swordsman had gotten comfy.

"Hmm?" He sighed already knowing what the hyper active captain would say.

"Will you play with me? I'm bored."

Luffy had ran back over to sit by his first mate who had his eyes closed and was ready to sleep. "Go play with Usopp or Chopper. I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Playing guitar. What does it look like?" He asked sarcastically.

"You don't have a guitar and your eyes are closed so how are you doing that?" He asked not noticing the sarcasm.

"Magic Luffy. The guitar is invisible. Now go away and annoy someone else for a while." He said with a sarcastic tone. He heard Luffy sigh and slump to the floor beside him.

"But I wanted to play with you, Zoro." Luffy mumbled adding, "I need to know it wasn't real."

"What was that?" Zoro quizzed as he watched the younger boy from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing! Why won't you play with me Zoro?" Luffy asked as he pouted.

"Why won't you tell us what's been bothering you for over a month?" Zoro asked giving Luffy a pointed look. Luffy sighed and stood up.

"I can't talk about it Zoro."

"Why not? You know you can tell us anything." Zoro said as he seen his captain in obvious distress. "Luffy? Come on tell me. There's obviously something bothering you so just tell me."

"I can't." Zoro could see that Luffy had tears in his eyes but didn't say anything. He could see how bad the boy was feeling and decided to give him some private time. Just as he was getting up to walk away he felt the boys hand circle around his wrist. "Zoro. Please stay here with me?" He could hear how broken his captain was and turned to face him.

"Luffy? Are you okay?"

"Don't leave me Zoro." He whispered. Zoro couldn't stand to see his captain look so weak. He pulled the younger boy into a hug and rubbed his back reassuringly.

"I won't, I won't leave you alone Luffy." He could feel his shirt getting damp from the raven haired boys tears but he didn't mind. "Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want to leave it?" He asked as he felt Luffy calming down.

"I had a nightmare. You all died and you tried to kill me. I had just found one piece with you all then when I turned around you were all dead. It was so real and now I can't get the image of you all like zombies out of my head." Luffy explained as his eyes filled again. "I don't want any of you to die Zoro. You need to accomplish your dreams first but I always feel like I'm going to get you all killed."

"Luffy nothing you do will stop us from reaching our goals. The only time you need to worry about us dying is when we get caught by one of our enemies. Which isn't very often. Could be less but not that often." He added trying to lighten the mood.

"Well you should be more careful then." Luffy commented as he nudged Zoro showing the man he felt better after telling him about the nightmare. Zoro gave a low chuckle then nudged him back.

"Come on I think lunch is almost ready." Just as he said it Sanji came out of the lounge and the scent of meat grilling hit their noses.

"BASTARDS Food is on the table!" Just as he called Luffy rocketed himself up to the lounge and began hovering the food up. Zoro climbed the stairs and Sanji put his arm out to stop him. "Whatever you did to help him. Thanks. It's good to see him back to normal." He said as he let Zoro go into the kitchen.

The rest of the crew came in one by one and seen the change in their captains mood which cast a happy mood over the whole ship as they sailed closer and closer to the island.

So what do you think? I liked this chapter because we can see Luffy being weak and it's cute! *dies from the cuteness of Luffy* Anyway leave a comment and tell me what else you want to happen. Open to your ideas. Now I'm going to go because Luffy is eating everything in my fridge… AGAIN!

Luffy: Do you want some?  
*waving to the screen and stopping cause mums watching me* See you soon!

Luffy: Bye guys!


End file.
